


According to my bond

by middlemarch



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Children, Drabble, F/M, Marriage, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: An introduction.





	According to my bond

Ross loved this child more. More than Julia, who had made him a father, breaking him when she went. More than Jeremy, the son he hadn’t wanted, whose conception he’d rued until the delivery that nearly took his mother. When Demelza carried Julia, he’d liked her. When she carried Jeremy, he’d been fond of her. This baby’s mother he had loved, not always well but deeply, desperately, wholly, until she had believed him again. He knew Clowance in her swaddle from the hours he’d stroked her mother’s belly, had pressed his palm against her head and she had pushed back.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble (precisely) for the screen-cap of Ross holding his new baby girl while Demelza looks on from their bed. The title is from King Lear.


End file.
